


Ночной ветер

by SovietSatin



Category: Aquarium (Russia Band), Music RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, повествование в настоящем времени
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Вдали кукушка отсчитывает кому-то года.
Relationships: Boris Grebenshikov/Andrey Romanov





	Ночной ветер

Последний глоток вина, оставшийся на самом дне, Боря выплескивает в огонь — больше пить нечего. Хотя, хватит уже, наверное. Теперь бы оглядеться, поправив очки, заметить красоту безграничных полей и высоких деревьев: хорошо вокруг, тихо, правда холодно очень — на летнюю ночь совсем непохоже. И остаётся Дюше только от костра греться.

Тьма обнимает за плечи, склизкими продрогшими лапами забираясь под кофту, вынуждая Дюшу подкинуть в огонь дров — их осталось немного. Мерный треск становится громче, и невнятный скрежет гитары его не перебивает: Боря играет еле слышно, голос звучит гипнотически, убаюкивает и чарует — немного сиплый, хрипловатый.

Дюша на огонь смотрит внимательно, щёку ладонью подперев: кажется, будто высокие языки пламени чёрное небо выжигают. Спокойно, как тогда, в детстве, только песни звучат уже другие — лиричнее, нежнее. Роднее. Эти песни уже часть жизни, но не потому, что другого не знают, а потому, что их, написанные ими же в сумраке алкогольном. Это память, это их жизнь.

У Бори пальцы по струнам уже не попадают, аккорды звучат пискляво и некрасиво — поломано, и наслаждаться в этой симфонии можно только голосом. Или тем, насколько всё сказочно. Сознание уплывает и голова кружится, как перед обмороком.

Свет огня огибает борины ключицы, лицо делает худощавым и слишком вытянутым, прячет в тени верхнюю губу. Гитара в руках его переливается, а вот струны не откликаются блеском — они давно износились, их бы поменять, да только им всё лень: в люди этот инструмент выходит разве что на такие посиделки.

А дома старые гитары распиханы по углам, опираются о столы и то и дело падают — в привычку вошло ночью подскакивать от звучного шлепка древесины о древесину. Никто не вставал поставить их назад до самого утра. Боря и вовсе просыпаться на третий раз перестал: обнимет Дюшу покрепче и спит дальше. А Дюша думает, что пора бы купить подставки, и струны на всех поменять.

У этой гитары, что у Бори в руках, трещина на боку, но не от ночного падения — он точно помнит, — а из-за бориной неловкости. Он её бедром задел. Клеили потом вместе, да не слишком успешно: сами перемазались, а трещина осталась, длинная и кривая.

Боря наигрывает какой-то монотонный перебор, будто считая время, и смотрит в небо, про себя пропевая текст. Губы его замирают, руки рваным движением глушат струны — Дюше сложно уследить за всеми мелкими его копошениями, разум отказывается концентрироваться. И Дюша просто улыбается.

— Картошку доставать пора, — Боря откладывает гитару в сторону, куда-то за корягу, — Но я её трогать не буду — в прошлый раз камни полетели в меня.

— В этот раз полетят угли.

— Бог с ними.

Воровато оглядевшись, Боря тянется к Дюше, касается губ очень целомудренно, трепетно, и уж окончательно убедившись, что никого рядом нет, целует глубже и подсаживается ближе. Украдкой.

И сразу же, как сигнал, поблизости слышится радостный свист — наверное, ребята закончили с палатками. Вдали кукушка отсчитывает кому-то года.

Из кустов, отделявших полянку от негустого леса, вылезает некто в темноте неясный, смачно выругавшись на пенёк. Боря пугается и отлетает от Дюши прочь, свалившись с коряги на землю. Смеются оба.

— У меня прекрасные новости: Гребенщиков шурует с Романовым.

— С чего бы это? — Боря поднимается, накинув на плечи рубашку, разминает шею, тянется к небу всем телом.

— С того, что мы так решили. Кто палатки не ставит, тот и место не выбирает, — Файнштейн, лукаво улыбнувшись, хлопает Дюшу по плечу да уходит к реке.

Значит, выбирает. Дюша и успевает лишь тихое спасибо прошептать, чтобы потом нахмуриться: зачем Боря запротестовал? А думать некогда — чужая ладонь прихватывает запястье.

— Пойдём на речку? Ненадолго. Я немного поплаваю, и будем ложиться спать.

— Там Миша. Давай завтра, хорошо? Можешь хоть в пять утра меня разбудить.

— Спать?

— Спать.

Палатки стоят стройным рядом равнобедренных треугольников, фонарь не горит только в самой крайней, поставленной подальше от всех — Дюша знает, что покраснел, — им явно туда. Внутри, у самого входа, стоят пузатые растормошенные рюкзаки.

С трудом застегнув длинную заедающую молнию, Боря садится перед Дюшей, не позволяя отвлечься, смотрит в глаза.

— Что у тебя случилось?

— Не понимаю, к чему была эта показушность у огня.

Сказать — сказал, а зачем — не знает. Его это уже не волнует. Дурак.

— Прости. Я не буду оправдываться, знаю, что виноват.

— Это мысли вслух, — Дюша смеётся, растрепав себе волосы, — Ты не виноват. Всё дело в этом дне: алкоголь, жар огня и природа, запахи вокруг.

— Не замечал раньше, чтобы ты так млел от свежего воздуха и вина.

— Старею.

Боря мягко гладит щёку, волосы заправляет за ухо и стаскивает надоедливые, но необходимые очки. Его лицо перед глазами Дюши расплывается. Ласковые руки массируют виски, и Дюша замурчал бы, если умел, да может только голову наклонить, потеревшись.

— Значит, я могу тебя поцеловать и не получить по морде?

— Можешь.

Он тянет на себя и целует совсем не стесняясь, пытается приласкать шею, но запал быстро теряет — сил нет у обоих, и время не то. Неподходящее. Поэтому Боря шлёпает одну большую подушку и манит Дюшу ладонью.

Вместо одеяла тонкий плед, а в палатке прохладно. Боря жмётся близко-близко, пытаясь будто лечь на Дюшу, дышит в шею и тихонько ворчит, этого даже и не осознавая.

— Надо будет Иван-чай набрать.

— Нам негде его сушить.

И всё, тишина. Лишь сверчки стрекочут — вместо ответа сопение.

У Бори волосы костром пахнут, от кожи несёт речной тиной. На щеках вновь щетина появляется, и целовать становится больно — с искусанными губами-то, и Дюша решает лишь обнять его в ответ за плечи. И чувствует наконец тепло.


End file.
